L'Imhabba
|conductor = Charles Camilleri|position = 18th|points = 48|previous = Marija l-Maltija|next = Singing This Song|image = Ml72.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'L'Imhabba '(translation: Love) was the Maltese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1972 in Edinburgh performed by Helen & Joseph. The song is a mid-tempo duet with the singers describing a search to find the answer to the question of "What is youth's big love?" Initially, they ask this of "wise men, philosophers and poets" and receive the answer that "Love is a kiss" - a word present in Maltese, Italian, Spanish, English and German (in the plural) in the lyrics. Subsequently, the pair asks "freaks, Hells Angels and hippies" the same question and receives the same answer, with the unusual image of a notorious motorcycle gang answering the question in such a way being remarked upon by Des Mangan in his study of the Contest. It was performed ninth on the night following Switzerland and preceding Finland. At the close of voting, it finished in last place with 48 points. Due to 2 consecutive years of poor results, Malta took 3 years away from the contest and have since performed all of their subsequent entries in English. Lyrics |-| Maltese= Fittixt għorrief, filosfi u poeti Biex mistoqsija lilhom saqsejt: “X’inhi l-imħabba kbira taż-żgħażagħ?” Din it-tweġiba f’qalbi ħassejt L-imħabba hi bacio, beso, Küsse Ħaġa li ‘l qalbek tmiss u li jsejhulha “kiss” L-imħabba hi bewsa ħelwa zokkor Li jimbuttawha x-xofftejn waqt li jingħalqu l-għajnejn U waqt li l-qalb ittambar bil-ħerqa U tħoss il-vini jikwu bin-nar Sew jekk tingħata ċar jew bis-serqa Fin-nofs tal-lejla, fl-eqqel tan-nhar Mort sibt il-freaks, Hell’s Angels u l-hippies U l-mistoqsija lilhom tennejt L-istess tweġiba dejjem ħadt minnhom U mbagħad fi kliem dawn kollha jien ġejt: L-imħabba hi bacio, beso, Küsse Ħaż li ‘l qalbek tmiss u li jsejhulha “kiss” L-imħabba hi bewsa helwa zokkor Li jimbuttawha x-xottejn waqt li jingħalqu l-għajnejn U waqt li l-qalb ittambar bil-herqa U thoss il-vini jikwu bin-nar Sew jekk tingħata ċar jew bis-serqa Fin-nofs tal-lejla, fl-eqqel tan-nhar L-imħabba hi bacio, beso, Küsse Ħaż li ‘l qalbek tmiss u li jsejhulha “kiss” L-imħabba hi bewsa helwa zokkor Li jimbuttawha x-xottejn waqt li jingħalqu l-għajnejn Kemm it-Taljani u kemm l-Ispanjoli L-Ġermaniżi, Ingliżi u Maltin Staqsejthom kollha x’jifmhu bl-imħabba U it-tweġiba tagħhom hi din: L-imħabba hi bacio, bewsa, u kiss |-| translation= I searched for wise men, philosophers and poets So I could ask them this question: “What is youth’s big love?” I felt the answer in my heart Love is a kiss, a kiss, a kiss Something that touches your heart and they call it “kiss” Love is a kiss as sweet as sugar That is pushed by the lips while the eyes are shut And while the heart beats with enthusiasm And feels the veins burn with fire Whether it’s given straight or it’s stolen In the middle of the night, in the harshest of the day I went to find the freaks, Hell’s Angels and the hippies And I also asked them my question I always got the same answer from them And then in the words of all these I came to: Love is a kiss, a kiss, a kiss Something that touches your heart and they call it “kiss” Love is a kiss as sweet as sugar That is pushed by the lips while the eyes are shut And while the heart beats with enthusiasm And feels the veins burn with fire Whether it’s given straight or it’s stolen In the middle of the night, in the harshest of the day Love is a kiss, a kiss, a kiss Something that touches your heart and they call it “kiss” Love is a kiss as sweet as sugar That is pushed by the lips while the eyes are shut The Italians and also the Spanish The German, English and Maltese I asked them all what they understood under love And their answer is this: Love is a kiss, a kiss and a kiss Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Malta Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1972 Category:Last placers